Still Loving You
by AmayaKasamatsu96
Summary: Cuando la decepción te carcome por dentro, y el miedo gobierna tus decisiones, quizás tu salvación sea una promesa olvidada.


Evitaba a toda costa conectar con la ambarina mirada de quien fue su novio. El pesar de ser observado por él, se sentía peor que mil puñaladas. Prefería ignorarlo, usar la cobardía como cobijo, por segunda vez.

Nunca imaginó reencontrarse con Tsukishima, tras años, en ese remoto lugar.

-Kuroo-sensei ¿Está bien?

-Si, solo divagaba. Pídele a Yamamoto-san que asista a Kaede-chan.

Dada la instrucción a la enfermera que lo acompañaba, finalmente se armó de valor para enfrentar la esbelta figura de su inesperado visitante.

-Tsukishima, cuánto tiem...

-Ahórrese las formalidades, Kuroo-san.

-Veo que no pierdes la agudeza de tu lengua.

-Y usted la mala costumbre de desviar la mirada.

Un prolongado silencio invadió el pasillo del Hospital. Fueron segundos en los cuales cientos de recuerdos se aglomeraron. La tensión entre los dos era palpable. Añoranza, confusión, culpa, resentimiento...tantos sentimientos que los ahogaba.

-¿Qué haces acá?

La resignación envolvió cada palabra. No existía manual alguno que lo ayudara a lidiar con un encuentro como ese. Internamente siempre supuso que llegaría ese día, por más que intentara negarse a ello.

-Una expedición, venía por papeleo médico, pero me encontré con esta sorpresa.

Tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez. Ardía la acidez con que pronunció la última parte, sin embargo no esperaba menos de Kei, los rodeos jamás fueron su estilo. Directo y preciso.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con esos papeles?

El entrecejo del rubio se frunció notablemente, a lenguas se notaba la molestia que le producía que Kuroo fuese tan esquivo, aún cuando estaba acorralado ¿Era tanto pedir una mísera explicación? Incluso, cuando se tomaba la atribución de ser quien lo buscara. Siempre esperó que el azabache fuese el primero en dar con su paradero, implorando perdón. Si, se hubiese resistido con uñas y garras, pero bien sabía que solo por mantener intacto su orgullo, pues su corazón recibiría a ese hombre, de mirada misteriosa, a ojos cerrados. Pero no, acá estaba Tsukishima, tres años después de la inexplicable desaparición del azabache, en un remoto pueblo, y Tetsurou no era capaz de enfrentarlo, comportándose como un vil cobarde, nuevamente.

-¿No preguntará nada más?

Habían límites, y el de Tsukishima llegaba hasta ese momento. Y Kuroo lo sabía. La vida le estaba refregando en su propia cara una segunda oportunidad, pero no podía, Kei se merecía algo mejor. Una amarga sonrisa enmarcó su rostro. No era digno, no solo rompió su promesa, sino que se convirtió en el asesino de uno de los pilares de su amado. Incluso ahora, se cuestionaba, el cómo ese orgulloso rubio era capaz de verlo a la cara, sin reproches, solo con resentimiento por su repentino abandono.

-Fue un gusto verte, Tsukki, espero todo vaya bien en tu expedición, he oído que hay muy buen material por estos alrededores.

-Cobarde.

Y esa fue la última palabra que intercambiaron ese día, siendo los blancos pasillos del centro de salud los únicos testigos.

Solo, con sus demonios, esa noche Kuroo llegó a su departamento a arrojarse y retorcerse en la miseria que él mismo se condenó. No merecía el salvavidas que horas atrás ese hermoso chico de mirada dorada le ofreció, simplemente no podía...

O

O

O

O

 _ **Cuatro años atrás**_

-¿No tienes turno?

-Un compañero me reemplazara, no te preocupes.

Un suspiro resignado abandonó los labios del menor, ya habían hablado de esto, muchas veces, sin embargo el azabache insistía en acompañarlo, y honestamente le agradaba. Esa protección que Kuroo le brindaba era muy acogedora en esos difíciles momento donde debía resguardar la compostura por su familia.

-¿Volverás a tomar su turno nocturno?

-Puede ser, depende que turno me pida que le cubra.

La simpleza con que habló, le dio a entender que no siguiera preocupándose por nimiedades. A lo largo de los años, llegaron a un punto de su relación que las palabras sobraban, con gestos insignificantes ya el otro deducía todo el trasfondo del otro.

Pasaron el resto del día en el Hospital General de Tokyo(HGT)

Hace dos meses la madre de Kei empezó a presentar cambio esporádicos en su comportamiento habitual, lapsus de pérdida de memoria, y si no era eso la Señora Tsukishima solía andar ansiosa. Por mucho que la derivaran al psicólogo y médico general, no fue hasta que semanas después lograron llevarla al Neurólogo del HGT que la sentencia fue dada.

-Es complicado, no suelen haber tantos casos, pero su madre presenta la enfermedad de Creutzfeldt-Jakob, o ECJ. Se manifesta a los 40 por lo general...Es difícil, pero esto es una enfermedad terminal...

Después de ese desesperante diagnóstico toda la familia de Kei empezó a movilizarse, pues la dinámica de su familia desde ese segundo adoptó todas las medidas preventivas recomendadas por el neurólogo.

El doloroso proceso fue siempre apoyado por Kuroo, quien estaba en su último internado. Ya fuesen vueltas de la vida o no, al ex capitán de Nekoma siempre le interesó el área de la Neurología, por lo que todo lo que fue comprensión de la enfermedad de su madre, pudo ser guiada por él.

Pasados los seis meses, el promedio de esperanza de vida que tenían aquellos enfermos terminales, finalmente Tetsurou consiguió su licencia, lo que significaba que, por medio de influencias y recomendación directa de su mentor, logró ingresar como profesional al Hospital General, donde debió ser ingresada la madre de su amado novio.

Las garantías eran pocas, por no decir nula, todo el tratamiento se basaba en diminuir el dolor. En otras palabras, que sufriera lo menos posible.

-¡Tsukki!¡Tsukki!

La euforia con que llamaba a su novio asustó a los vecinos. Hace un par de meses el rubio se alojaba en el departamento que logró financiarse el mayor una vez conseguida su licencia médica. Era un apartamento con el espacio suficiente para los dos, aparte quedaba a unas cuadras de la cede central de la UT, donde Tsukishima cursaba el tercer año de Paleontología .

-Tetsurou, podrías hacer el favor de bajar el volumen.

Respondió un tanto hastiado. Ese día había tenido dos certámenes, y aun debía terminar dos ensayos. Ignorando el malhumor de su novio, fue hasta el sillón donde reposaba el cuerpo del menor, prácticamente arrojándose, siempre manteniendo el cuidado obviamente, sin borrar en ningún minuto la ancha sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-Lo conseguí, hablé con unos amigos del centro neurológico, y me consiguieron un cupo para tu madre, mañana vendrán hacerle los exámenes que hagan falta. Si todo marcha bien, gracias a una agencia médica de Europa podríamos conseguir el financiamiento para realizar el tratamiento regresivo para ella.

Como pocas veces en lo que llevaban de relación, Tsukishima no pudo más que rodear el cuello del azabache, obligándolo a caer sobre él, mientras lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, ocultando su sonrojado rostro, evitando mostrar las lágrimas que surcaban por su níveo rostro. Tanta espera y al final, luego de meses de agonía, una noticia esperanzadora.

-Te amo...tanto...

El llanto silencioso de Kei fue acompañado por el emocionado de su hombre...

La madre de Tsukishima pasó las pruebas preliminares, y gracias al permiso notarial que debieron obtener, antes que la mujer perdiera gran parte de su cordura a causa de su enfermedad, decidieron someterla a la operación. Parecía apuntar que todo marcharía bien, tras casi un año de constante lucha...

-La operación la guiará mi mentor, y yo estaré cercioraré que todo marche según lo estipulado. Aguarda tranquilo, prometo que todo saldrá bien, confía en mi, ni te darás cuenta cuando ya podamos tener a tu madre devuelta en casa.

Aunque rehuyente, finalmente el rubio dedicó una sonrisa ladina. Jamás podría desconfiar del mayor, cuando le hablaba y lo observaba con esa convicción y seguridad, la misma con la que años atrás dijo "Serás el hombre de mi vida, y yo también el tuyo, aunque aún no lo aceptes".

-Lo dejo en sus manos, Kuroo-Sensei.

Desde que el azabache logró estar en el equipo médico que atendía a la Señora Tsukishima, el menor gustaba avergonzar a su pareja, añadiendo el honorífico designado a los profesionales.

Un último beso y la operación daba inicio.

Contra todo pronóstico, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. No consiguieron estabilizar los signos vitales de su paciente, a causa de un derrame cerebral que complicó el procedimiento médico.

Siendo las Once de la noche, con cincuenta y nueve minutos, del 16 de Noviembre, bajo el inicio de la Luna nueva, se registró con gran pesar la muerte de tan dulce mujer.

Nada fue igual. Akiteru debió hacerse cargo del trámite para el velorio y el funeral, siendo apoyado en todo momento por su querida esposa, Saeko, quien ayudó a ordenar la casa de los Tsukishima en Miyagi, donde cada miembro de Karasuno asistió a dar sus pésames y ayuda a quien fue uno de los mejores bloqueadores del equipo.

Culpa...La culpa opacaba día a día al joven médico. Intentó reunir las piezas que se rompieron tras caer en cuenta que nunca más probaría la tarta de fresa de su amable suegra, ni escucharía las historias vergonzosas de Kei cuando era apenas un niño, ni vería el sonrojado rostro de su amado cada vez que la dulce mujer lo saludaba tan cariñosamente. Le falló, no solo a su Tsukki, sino que a Akiteru, y al señor Tsukishima, a los adorables hijos de Akiteru con Saeko, y a la mujer que le dio la razón más importante para vivir.

El funeral fue una tortura, ver los apagados ojos del menor mucho más.

"Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa...POR DIOS ES MI MALDITA CULPA"

Él le sugirió ese tratamiento, él hizo todas las movidas médicas que desencadenaron ese final, él estaba a cargo de mantener estable a su paciente, primer paciente en su maldita carrera, y no pudo, ilusamente creyó que podría, pero ahí estaba la cruel respuesta."Tu culpa"

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba corriendo con desesperación a la estación de Miyagi. Sin despedirse, sin explicación, guiado por su enorme culpa, sometido y condenado por mil voces internas que se burlaban de él, por creer que podría sanar a la mujer más importante en la vida de quien amaba, tomó el primer tren a Tokyo.

 _ **Actualidad**_

-Kuroo al habla.

-Eres un cobarde de mierda.

-¿A-Akiteru?

-No puedo creer lo idiota que eres¿Aceptaste tan fácilmente que era una simple coincidencia que mi hermano se encontrara contigo? Hace meses Bokuto nos dijo tu paradero, hace años Kei entendió el porque te fuiste, o al menos parte de ello, lo que él no entiende es porque jamás volviste a buscarlo...Se lo prometiste, Kuroo.

En el mismo momento que ese revoltijo de palabras se ordenó en su cabeza, el nítido recuerdo de memorias que encerró hace mucho, se abrieron.

 _-Tsk...Esa manía de esperar por alguien que no volverá._

 _-Solo es un libro, no es necesario que seas tan amargado. Aparte, no veo nada de malo que esperes por alguien, si lo haces es porque realmente crees que es la persona destinada para ti, ¿o no?_

 _-¿Por qué siempre conviertes todo en cursilerías?_

 _-No es como que te moleste._

 _Una sonrisa socarrona se extendió por los labios del estudiante de Medicina, obteniendo un muy sutil sonrojo por parte de su pareja._

 _-¿Esperarías por mi, Kei?_

 _-¿Esperarte?_

 _-Si un día me fuera...¿esperarías por mi?_

 _-...¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?_

 _-Si un día me tuviera que ir, yo si volvería por ti, Tsukishima Kei._

 _-...-_

 _-¿Acaso es esto un sonrojo?_

 _-¡No estoy sonrojado! Deberías mejor terminar tu ensayo._

 _Una carcajada envolvió el lugar, mientras el dueño de esta obligaba al menor a sentarse en sus piernas, abrazándolo con esa delicadeza que solo enseñaba con su novio._

 _-Te lo prometo, volvería por ti_

La historia se repetía. Corría como hace años no lo hacía, con la misma desesperación de ese día, pero esta vez no para escapar.

El miedo y las dudas lo perturbaban, pero no existía excusa para abandonar lo único bueno de su vida, a la única persona que aún cuando todos se rindieron en buscarlo, él seguía ahí, en la soledad esperando por la promesa que un joven soñador y enamorado pacto hace ocho años.

Justo en al entrada de la posada del pueblo, distinguió la esbelta figura del culpable de su locura. Estando a un paso de ingresar al taxi, que de seguro apartaría a Tsukishima por siempre de su lado, calló todas las inseguridades, las culpas, los miedos, la amargura de memorias pasadas...

-¡Keiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Un grito del alma, proclamando por su otra mitad.

Una mirada, ambarina chocando con la perturbada, pero decidida de Tetsurou.

La colisión no fue solo física, al abrazarlo y rogarle que no marchase. El estruendo fue provocado por el choque entre sus corazones, uniéndose nuevamente, después de largos años de añorarse bajo un manto de soledad.


End file.
